


my courage in the face of monsters

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Spoilers for 494
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faced with zeref and his spriggan, lucy feels weak and scared. she finds her courage where she always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my courage in the face of monsters

 

the overwhelming magic of all the spriggan and zeref himself together has her dropping to her knees in sheer horror. she’d thought august alone was ridiculously powerful. how foolish she feels now.

 

natsu’s frozen next to her, but he’s still standing. his knuckles, hanging next to her face, are white, the fist so tight there’s a small trickle of blood falling to the ground.

 

slowly, she raises her hand, tries grabbing at his pant leg. but she doesn’t have the strength to hang on. her hand drops.

 

she fails the second time as well.

 

the third time, trembling, bleeding fingers wrap around her own. she looks up but natsu’s still glaring daggers at the enemy.

 

he’s scared, she can tell he is. even he can be overwhelmed by such an insane level of power. but he’s natsu so he’s as brave and bullheaded as always, despite his trembling fingers.

 

it gives her the strength she needs to stand up, though her knees are shaking.

 

she wonders if she’ll die today. she wonders if she’ll lose friends today.

 

she pushes those thoughts aside, grips natsu’s hand tighter.

 

they’re fairy tail. they’ll manage the impossible.

 

against any and all odds.


End file.
